


Five Minutes

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip and Elizabeth. (1/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.03 "Minefield," 2.26 "The Expanse."  
  
Inspired by a five minute challenge, but not completely following it.  


* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

He didn't understand why he needed a sister anyway. He was perfectly happy with his family the way it was. He scowled in his seat. It just wasn't fair, he was going to have to give up a room of his own and share just because of her. He knew he'd never forgive her for that, he'd never share his toys with her or play with her.

He'd even make sure he never loved her. He didn't want her anyways. It was just ma and dad who wanted her.

"Come on in Trip and meet your sister Elizabeth." Dad said from the doorway.

"Do I have to?" He whined, not wanting to see her at all.

"Yes you have to." His dad said, his face set in the `don't mess with me' expression.

Trip hopped off of the chair he was on and trudged reluctantly into the room beyond. He saw his ma holding a baby, likely the sister who he did not want and scowled even harder. Why did he have to meet her? If he didn't maybe she would go away!

His father dragged him over to the bed his ma was in, ma lowered the blanket so he could see the baby.

God she was beautiful. Such crinkly eyes, big eyelashes, and wispy curls on her head. So tiny and perfect and pretty. He was glad he had a sister and he was going to be the best brother ever and protect her. It was his job after all, since she was so small and fragile.

* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

But Elizabeth was supposed to be home from her date soon and he didn't trust that Roland fellow. He knew what guys that age would try with innocent, trusting, young women like Elizabeth was. If Roland had tried anything funny with his baby sister, the authorities would have difficulty finding the pieces.

He had done the best he could to protect Elizabeth from bullies. He had played with her and pushed her tire swing. Taught her how to skip rocks on ponds, swim, and catch frogs. But now she was old enough that ma and dad thought she could date, and he couldn't protect her from the sleazes who would try to do things to her she wasn't ready for. Like hold hands, or maybe even kiss. Sixteen was definitely to young to kiss.

Roland drove up in his ground car with Elizabeth, Trip checked his watch making it very obvious. Damn, they were on time!

Elizabeth smiled up at Roland, tiptoed a bit and initiated a kiss.

Trip's mouth dropped open as it became obvious it wasn't her first kiss. The kiss ended and he saw Elizabeth's soft expression and he realized his baby sister was no longer a baby.

She was a beautiful young woman. She might need to turn to him from time to time and may even need him to protect her, but she could also handle herself.

Trip felt a bit of a loss realizing this, but also happy that his sister was now firmly on the path to becoming a confident woman.

* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

But he was going to hear today whether he was shipping out on the Enterprise when Jonny left. It was up to Admiral Forrest. Though he was the best technician and engineer his diplomatic skills weren't exactly the best. Jonny might be heading out there with someone else. Sure, Trip would miss his family, especially Elizabeth, but the chance to explore and see new worlds, new gadgets and to keep the warp five engine humming...it'd be worth it.

He was glad he and Elizabeth were so close. Friends as well as siblings and she was almost as excited as he was that he might be going on the first deep space exploration by humans. If he got onto the Enterprise he'd see things no other human had before. But Admiral Forrest would likely go with someone else as chief engineer. If for no other reason than Trip having stuck to his guns, chewing out the admiral and the Vulcan's for threatening the warp five project, and then helping Jonny and A.J. test out the ship.

"Commander Tucker?" Admiral Forrest's aide asked. "The admiral will see you now."

He entered the room, palms sweaty with nerves, saw Admiral Forrest's grim expression, and despaired.

"Commander Tucker, you will be joining the NX-01 as chief engineer effective..." was all the admiral got out before Trip whooped and ran up to him to hug him.

Trip had never seen Admiral Forrest with such a surprised look. And Trip had never been so embarrassed, yet happy in his life.

* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

Jonny was out on the hull with Malcolm, who was pinned to the hull by a mine that could go off at any second. Malcolm, the stubborn, repressed, workaholic, fussy, and irritating Englishman. Malcolm the gorgeous, mischievous, compassionate, shy, and loveable man. The man who Trip was determined to approach for a date should he survive.

Trip was tired of lusting and worshipping the armoury officer from afar. It was past time to make his move. He had hints that the man liked him that way to. He just had to hope his best friend could get the man he loved back onto the ship alive and whole.

* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

But they were supposed to hear from Earth soon and learn which part of Florida had been hurt. Starfleet was going to make sure he could talk to ma and dad. He would hear any minute now if there had been any word from Elizabeth. He would learn if she had gone on one of her trips away from home. He would hear if his baby sister had survived.

Please god, let her be alive! She was his treasure, his friend and he should have been there to protect her.

* * *

Trip rubbed his tired eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, he'd always despised waiting.

They had finally found the right planet. The planet with the damned Xindi. The Xindi who had killed his baby sister. The confident young woman and the child with long blonde hair who looked up to him all of her life. The Xindi who had robbed her of finding a family of her own. The Xindi who had wiped all trace of her beauty from the Earth, making it almost as if she'd never existed.

All he had left were his few pictures, and the ones the rest of his family had made copies of and sent to him. He'd never have her in his arms again for a hug. He'd never see her smile again. He'd never get to brush her hair as she told him all that was happening in her life.

For stealing her away from him the Xindi would pay.

He knew Jonny was supposed to try negotiating first but Trip had managed to lock Malcolm into his quarters and disable his COMM. He then got everyone else out of the armoury and locked himself inside. All the photon torpedo tubes and phase canons were now aimed at the planet. He was going to make sure the ones who had erased his sister from Earth were erased in return.

He set up the computer program he had worked for months on as Malcolm begged him to spend time with him, go to movies, to rest and mourn Elizabeth.

Didn't Malcolm know that mourning Elizabeth wouldn't help? Ridding the universe of the slime that had taken Elizabeth away from him was the only thing that mattered.

He entered the computer program into the controls. When it fully downloaded every weapon Enterprise had would shoot at the planet. Destroying it and all the Xindi on it. Trip knew Starfleet would try to put him in prison for it. But he had a phase pistol set to kill. Once all the Xindi were gone, he'd use it on himself.

With Elizabeth gone from the universe he had nothing and no one else worth living for.

There, the program was downloading, soon the weapons would go off and the Xindi would pay for stealing his sister away. None of them knowing how little time they had left. How little time Trip had left too. In fact it was down to only...

Five minutes.


End file.
